Hinata: The Fallen Angel
by Enas Trichinas
Summary: Sequel of the Last Templar, Hinata was kidnapped again by Toneri once again and made an Assassin. She discovers a terrible secret best remained hidden. Hinata must her skills to stop the Assassins from unknowingly destroying the world. Based on Assassin's Creed Rogue. (NaruHina) (Hinata-centric)
1. Prologue

Fallen Angel

Prologue (A Naruto + Assassin's Creed Crossover)

 _Two days after the moon incident, Naruto and Hinata spoke of things about the Leaf. Hinata informed Naruto that the Leaf has been recovering well from the attack and also told him that Tsunade step down as Hokage and Kakashi took her place. Naruto made a promise to Hinata that he WILL live with her in due time..but not yet. Hinata felt disappointed but didn't question it._

 _Unfortunately in one night, when Naruto was called away by the Fire Daimyo to clean up the mess that happened in Fire Capital, Hinata was once again kidnapped by Toneri. This time, Neji aided the Otsutsuki by knocking out the Hyuuga guards that were defending the compound. The Hyuuga Prodigy didn't trust Naruto with Hinata's life and in an act of betrayal, he decided to join Toneri's brotherhood._

 _Like Naruto told the Otsutsuki mentor back in the moon, Hinata is afraid of Toneri. She was too scared to open up but it took Toneri three days to get her to trust him and for that, she revealed to him the truth of Hamura's Will. The two managed to repair their relationship back but Hinata didn't want to marry Toneri again after he slapped her back at the moon._

 _Hinata's first mission was to lead a group of assassins to instigate a rebellion somewhere within a Templar-financed base in Mars. A man named The Father was incarcerated there for refusing to reveal a key information regarding Toneri's informant. The team led by Hinata snuck inside the base, freed the Father and released the prisoners inside. They successfully raided the Mars armory and used its weapons to arm the prisoners in an uprising against Mars's government. As the battle was drawing to a close, Hinata was called away by Toneri to and return to the moon._

 _Toneri congratulates Hinata and Neji and inducted them both to the Brotherhood._

 _Danzo left Konoha secretly and also join the Brotherhood using what's left of the ROOT nin as his personal troops. He is secretly coveting the position of Mentor._

 _Shizuka somehow found the Brotherhood on a journey to find Konoha. She is now leading the Brotherhood's crime syndicate._

 _A tribal from Grass named Mata'pang leads the Brotherhood's natives and has been allowed to cause destruction in the name of the Creed._

 _A man named Hamasaki is the captain of the Brotherhood's fleets. Though he has a low opinion of Hinata._

 _Author notes_

 _Next chapter coming soon!_

 _Pointers:_

 _Hinata's Assassin outfit is a robe with a flack jacket as well as a hood. (Think Konoha's flack jacket except it's the symbol of Assassins and it's dark blue and the pants are grey)_

 _Also Hinata may be an assassin but her heart still belongs to Naruto and has no hatred against him. Her faith in Naruto never wavered._


	2. Introduction

RFallen Angel

Chapter 1: Introduction

 _Stay thy blade from the flesh of the worthless._

 _Disappear from prying eyes._

 _Never jeopardize the Otsutsuki Brotherhood._

 _These are the tenants of the Creed. The principles I used to live by. My name is Hinata Hitomi Hyuuga. This is my story._

A woman with long blue hair is free running into the trees. She spots the assassin and tries to assassinate him from above.

However he dodge the attack.

"Admit it! I nearly had you!"

"Nearly counts for nothing Hinata. Besides it's just luck."

"Don't worry about it. I'll always come out on top. Neji-Niisan."

Neji Hyuuga.

They suddenly heard a jutsu noise from far away. The two then used the trees to reach its location. They found Hamasaki with several smugglers, the man started a fistfight with Hinata But Neji stopped it before it could escalate. Neji ordered Hamasaki to heal his wounded while he and Hinata free the other smugglers Hamasaki was supposed to meet.

Neji gave Hinata a balisong and a kampilan.

The two snuck by and eliminated the guards and freed the prisoners. And also took control of a ship which Hinata named the WindWhisper and captained it. Hamasaki told Hinata that his ship is under attack by Waterfall boats. Hinata saved Hamasaki's ship and the two vessels flew back to the moon thanks to a piece of technology that gives vessels the ability to fly named Karcha Boosters.

Author notes

 _Next chapter coming soon. This one seemed rushed though._

 _Hinata will use a tool known as the Gentle Pad. It is silent and deadly. If you don't know what it looks like, it looks like those hand pads the swimmers use to improve their freestyle swimming._

 _The_ _Balisong_ _(a type of butterfly knife or fan knife) is a folding_ _pocket knife_ _with two handles counter-rotating around the_ _tang_ _such that, when closed, the blade is concealed within grooves in the handles._

 _The_ _kampilan_ _is a type of single-edged long_ _sword_ _, used on the islands of_ _Mindanao_ _, Visayas, and_ _Luzon_ _._

 _(Both information straight from Wikipedia)_


	3. Training

Fallen Angel

Chapter 2: Training

(A day later) (Inside the Mentor's palace in the moon.)

Hinata was in the kitchen making tea for the rest of her assassin teammates when she saw Danzo give Toneri a handshake. Toneri asked Danzo about the mission in Iwa. But Danzo told the Otsutsuki Mentor to discuss it in somewhere private.

"Neji, who is that man Toneri is talking to?"

"That's Danzo Shimura, he's a former war hero who fought along with the Nidaime Hokage. That man is a living incarnation of the Creed's views."

Neji then walked to the training grounds wearing his oxygen mask.

"Come to the training grounds Hinata-sama. And please bring that tea with you." He said before walking away.

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment."

As Hinata was walking, carrying a tray of tea cups, she overheard Danzo and Toneri's discussion.

 **Toneri:** _Tell me what happened,Shimura._

 **Danzo:** _It was terrible, Otsutsuki . The ground shook, and the rocks crashed over_ _Iwa_ _..._

 **Toneri:** _How many were lost?_

 **Danzo:** _Thousands. No family was left untouched._

 **Toneri:** _I hate to bring up practical matters at a time like this, but did Orochimaru's man complete his task before the earthquakes hit?_

 **Danzo:** _I cannot know. Kabuto has not been found. He was a strong Medic nin, one of Orochimaru's best students._

 **Toneri:** _Such a shame. So we cannot know if he found the site._

 **Danzo:** _Indeed. But if there was a temple under the ground, I doubt it is still standing._

 **Toneri:** _And the artifacts that showed the way?_

 **Danzo:** _Stolen. The Templars broke in during the chaos. They seized the Manuscript and the Kaguya's Fruit. I gave chase using my ship, but lost their trail when they reached Konoha._

 **Toneri:** _We must consider what to do next._

Hinata stopped eavesdropping and went to the training simulators.

First she trained with Neji on how to pistols. He let her borrow his for better chance. She practiced shooting with them, reloading, and shooting on the run.

After returning Neji the pistols, Hinata went to Shizuka next. She taught the Hyuuga the different methods of assassination. She also ordered two assassins to act as guards while Hinata sneaks around, putting it as a test.

Shizuka congratulated Hinata for performing assassinations without being detected.

Hinata went to Mata'pang next. The two did a simulation inside the castle. The forest was thick and filled with so much trees that reminded Hinata of her home. Mata'pang taught Hinata about the essence of hunting.

"Killing should not be meaningless. We must use whatever nature give us."

Hinata skinned an elk and used its hide to make pistol holsters.

Mata,pang tells Hinata that her training is completed before telling her to got to Toneri.

Hinata went to Toneri who was speaking to Danzo.

"Hinata! I hear that you are quite the marksman!" Toneri exclaimed while giving Hinata a pair of flintlock pistols.

"A generous gift. Thank you Mentor." Hinata thanked Toneri while she put the pistols on the newly crafted holsters.

"My ship awaits, Toneri. The people of Iwa will make good use of your supplies. I trust you will retrieve what has been lost." Danzo said.

Hinata chimed in, "Lost?"

Danzo looked at Hinata briefly but Toneri explained, "The Templars stole two precious artifacts. A manuscript of ancient wisdom, and a box that allows one to understand its language."

"I have tracked the Templars as far as this coast, but I fear the rest is up to you, my friend..." Danzo informed the two.

Toneri took Hinata to the side while he waved goodbye to Danzo before the war hawk left, "Farewell, Danzo. Whoever controls the artifacts can access ancient sites of power. We must recover them or none are safe."

Toneri left, leaving Hinata to think then went to the WindWhisper with Neji.

 _Author notes_

 _Chapter done! Will continue more._


	4. Rogues and Spies

Fallen Angel

Chapter 3: Rogues and Spies

Hinata met up with Neji and together they sailed on the WindWhisper. They met up with Hamasaki in Sand Country.

Hamasaki told Hinata that they have a lead on the manuscript.

"...No one can read it. This is why the Templars take so long with it. But one of our ally has caught a glimpse of their work."

"A rogue nin?"

"A spy who works with missing ninja. We set sail for Unchaste Village. One where crime is rampant all over the village and the informant you're seeking must earn your trust instead of stabbing you in the back and getting your money.

Once there, Hinata docked the WindWhisper and the three assassins walked to a building eight minutes far from the entrance.

There they greeted each other and started discussing about the manuscript.

The man whom Hinata was introduced to was named Menelaus Lysimachus said...

"Lady and gentlemen I have news. On that cargo to Fire Capital I spied the manuscript you seek. It was written in an exotic language I did not recognize and was full of drawings, plants and animals out of an opium dream.

"Where there were any charts? No...no maps?" Hamasaki asked.

"No. Perhaps there must be a code. But I and the Reapers couldn't get it."

Neji asked, "Where is the Manuscript now?"

Menelaus answered "The man who brought it said a man named Ibarra sent him"

Hinata chimed in, "I know that name, he's an important Templar isn't he _?"_

Neji then said "He is, Rafael Ibarra has great ambitions that Templars have helped fulfill. Hinata, let's return and find him. You sir, have our thanks."

The three exited Menelaus' building.

Author notes

 _This ones rushed sorry. More to come._


	5. Invitation Please?

Fallen Angel

Chapter 4: Invitation Please?

Hinata joins Neji at the helm of the WindWhisper and departed out of the Unchaste Village. Hinata complained about Hamasaki's attitude and manners but Neji pointed out that Hamasaki has experience when it comes to ship and that is worthy of respect. But Hinata countered that they are Shinobi and they experience a lot of things everyday.

The two Hyuugas joined their fellow assassins in Tanzaku Town in Konoha. Discussing about Rafael Ibarra.

Once done, Neji and Hinata decided to head for a party located somewhere in Lightning Country.

Unfortunately, there's a large contingent of Kumo nin guarding the place and Neji is forced to find a different path with the WindWhisper while Hinata proceeds forward alone.

Neji reminded Hinata that Rafael must die. Which she agreed.

Hinata trailed the convoy which they had been tailing so long and went near it. She found a package inside the carriage and opened it.

It was a crossbow, small enough to be held by one hand. _(Think of Dishonored's crossbow with all the upgrades in it which I don't own.)_

Hinata tested it by picking up a green arrow and shot a guard who fell asleep.

Hinata made her way to Rafael's estate.

"Father? Are you sure you shouldn't be in bed?" A young man spoke.

"I am fine Crisostomo." Rafael Ibarra saw three people approaching. "Be a good host for my sake. Go to the wine cellar and get something special for our guests."

"I will, gentlemen."

Rafael said to his fellow Templars, "My brother is a bright spot in a troubled land. If I may make one request before I depart this life, please leave him in peace. He should have nothing to do with the troubles of the Templar cause."

A colored man named Elias spoke "We all respect that sentiment, sir."

Rafael said "You have my thanks, gentlemen. Master Salvi , are you ready to leave on your voyage?"

A fat man with priest robes said "Aye, sir! I shall return with answers."

Rafael said, "Master Damaso, are you likewise engaged with the manuscript?"

An old skinny man named Damaso said, "Yes, sir. We will soon know its meaning."

Finally Rafael said, "Then I bid you take your leave."

Hinata felt bad for the dying old man, he could barely stand on his own feet! Nevertheless she did what had to be done and assassinated Rafael Ibarra through a bush.

"You are too late Assassin." Rafael said as he was dying.

"It's never too late to ruin plans, Master Rafael." Hinata countered.

"Ah, ah... but my plans are already in motion. Even leading you here... has given my allies time to escape. Thank you... for making my end a quick one." Rafael said before he passed away.

"And thank you for revealing your master plan, you scheming snake." Hinata said venomously as she walked away.

Hinata quickly made her escape through the WindWhisper which had taken heavy damage from fire and wind jutsus.

Neji was proud of Hinata but the latter felt bad for killing a dying man but the prodigy assured her that it was for the good of the Brotherhood.

Author notes

 _Thank you for reading. Will be more chapters in the future._


	6. A Small Victory

Fallen Angel

Chapter 5: A Small Victory

Hinata and Neji sailed towards a village located somewhere within Rock Country. There they talked some things to pass the time.

Hinata told Neji that she was saw Toneri grieving for his dead family members. She remembered back in the moon incident that most of his family members were killed in a purge back in the West. How he was grieving unsettled her, Neji told her that he was struggling with the loss, they all do.

Hinata asked Neji what Toneri meant by the artifacts of great power and Neji replied that he had a talk with Danzo and believes the fruit can be activated. Like a magic word or a password.

They changed the topic to the more perverted things and spoke about which site has the best sexual stuff. Neji guessed probably Deviantart or Pornhub. _(Well, The Narutoverse has modern technology today. Maybe they have internet?)_

They arrived at the village where Hamasaki told Hinata that his ship was badly damaged fighting Konoha ninja. Menelaus informed the assassin that Salvi has just returned from Spring and still looking answers behind the box.

The group of assassins then took off thanks to Menelaus' information and found Salvi's carriage. They pursued him and forced his carriage to crash on a nearby forest. The survivors, Salvi included, have set up an encampment on the forest.

Hinata proceeded alone and air assassinated Salvi.

 _"This cannot be..." Salvi said while he saw Hinata taking the Fruit. "No! Do you even know what that is?"_

 _"An ancient artifact, a treasure from the ancient ashes of the old world." Hinata explained. (Think of the time before the villages were established)_

 _"Yes..." Salvi agreed, "It matters not... Some of the greatest scientific minds of all Spring could not... make it... work..." He said before he died of blood loss._

 _"Now all I need is the manuscript and all shall be revealed." Hinata thought aloud then left for the WindWhisper._

Author notes

 _Exposition dump. More chapters incoming._


	7. The Crowd

Fallen Angel

Chapter 6: The Crowd

Hinata has the Kaguya's Fruit and is now setting off to Fire Country with Neji . Hamasaki left to get back into his ship. Hinata was filled with remorse over killing Salvi. He was a poor priest who could barely lift a kunai, much less a sword!

"It was necessary Hinata."

"But..."

"But nothing! Salvi is a dangerous man and a Templar! That makes it worse. He had the Kaguya's Fruit. You should be proud of yourself Hinata."

"Perhaps."

The pair flew to Tanzaku Town where security was tight in every turn.

Hinata made it to the Assassin section of Tanzaku Town and she, Shizuka and Neji discussed Crisostomo Ibarra who Hinata recognized as the late Rafael's son and also Damaso and the manuscript.

Hinata made her way to Tanzaku Hall where she blended with the crowd who was listening to a speech.

Eduardo San Juan

The speech lasted for five minutes then Eduardo spoke with a man named Capitán Tiago.

"A rousing speech Master San Juan! But do you truly believe the Fire Daimyo will allow these villages autonomy?"

"He has little choice, Master Tiago. You know this situations gravity better than most."

The two spoke of something about an experiment then San Juan left.

Meanwhile Tiago was told by a Konoha nin that the Fruit was delayed causing him to get angry and threatened the nin to deliver the Fruit post-haste or he will have Damaso scalped.

With that he left.

"I'll take that you Templar dog." Hinata said smugly while she leaned over to pick up the manuscript.

"No!" Damaso shouted when she picked it up, "you have no idea what you're doing fool."

"Keeping the people free from your control." Hinata accused.

"How free will you be when the other nations undermine these squabbling villages?" Damaso challenged.

"These villages would be far better off without the Templars pulling the strings." Hinata countered.

"We bring order from chaos. If everything is permitted, no one is safe." Damaso said before succumbing to his wounds.

"Even the devil can quote scripture to suit his own purposes." Hinata muttered while she pocketed the manuscript and walked away.

Author notes

 _I was rushing to finish this chapter. Anyway comment and review._


	8. The Space Junkman

Fallen Angel

Chapter 7: The Space Junkman

Hinata returned to the WindWhisper with the manuscript. Neji told her that Shizuka is waiting for her in a small village located in Fire Country. There she should meet Shizuka, impersonate on of Tiago's men and give the manuscript and the Kaguya's Fruit to San Juan.

Good thing the man didn't know anything about Templars and Assassins.

Shizuka and Hinata met up with San Juan who told them that his wheels and gears were confiscated by the Konoha ninja. Shizuka ordered Hinata to find the wheels and gears while she helps San Juan with preparations. Hinata heard Eduardo telling Shizuka about his experiment called the Articulated Wheel System. Which Shizuka found fascinating.

Hinata traveled to the markets and heard guards complaining about the citizens grumblings about the Shinobi taking their metal for reconstruction and conversion for armory stocks.

She went inside a storage house and quickly took the wheels and gears needed for San Juan's project. She then got inside Eduardo's house and helped him with the last stages of the project. The satellite then did a scanner sweep and used light ( _think of Starcraft 2 scanner sweep which I don't own.)_ on the Fruit to create a Genjutsu-like map.

"It's a map!" Shizuka cried out

"Land Of Iron" Hinata pointed at the globe, "I'd stake my life on it."

The two saw a group of Konoha Shinobi walking and Shizuka grabbed the downed San Juan and dragged him to his house.

"Make yourself scarce. The militia will be here asking questions."

"And what will you do?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I'm a devoted housekeeper." Shizuka said humorously

"Right."

 _Chapter done. Coming soon_


	9. Buried Beneath

Fallen Angel

Chapter 8: Buried Beneath

Hinata discussed with Toneri and Shizuka about Iron. There Toneri tasked Hinata with finding the temple and retrieving the Pearl of the Orient. Shizuka told Hinata that they have found a ship to head to Iron. The WindWhisper will stay in Konoha. Since Neji is unavailable elsewhere, Hinata will do this mission alone.

(Land of Iron)

Hinata traveled to Iron and found a church there. She activated several hidden switches using her Gentle Pads and opened the door leading to the temple.

She found the Pearl on a pedestal and gently cradled it but a few seconds off the pedestal caused the Pearl to disintegrate.

A few moments later, Hinata felt a sudden chill in the wind as she felt something wrong. She ran outside and realized a massive snowstorm blanketed Iron. Everyone was either dead and buried or left homeless.

As for Hinata, she ran blind until she found her ship.

A crew member carried her up before looking at scene, "How could Kami do this to them?"

Hinata said with a regretful tone, "Kami had nothing to do with this."

Author notes

A short chapter. Coming soon.


	10. Guilty Conscience

Fallen Angel

Chapter 9: Guilty Conscience

Hinata barged in to Toneri's chambers, looking very livid.

"So what's the next village or country do you want me to smite?!," While she said this Shizuka appeared and blocked the way to her Mentor. "What happened in Iwa, happened in the Land of Iron. A massive snowstorm. Thousands dead thanks to your cursed manuscript!"

Toneri was shocked, "This cannot be."

Shizuka spoke, "Hinata, a person cannot start an earthquake or a snowstorm!"

Hinata looked at Shizuka then said, "A person meddling with these Pearls could. You saw the Fruit Shizuka. The Temple was filled to bursting with that kind of power.

She looked at Toneri with anger, "You made me SLAUGHTER INNOCENTS!"

Shizuka pushed Hinata back, "How dare you!"

"You defend him? Toneri sent me in there like Orochimaru sent his man in Rice Country. He knew."

Neji heard the commotion and helped Shizuka restrain Hinata.

"What the hell is going on? Stop this!"

Toneri tried to appease Hinata who was being pushed away by Neji, "The operation was delicate. Perhaps you-"

"You are shifting the very Earth itself! Who are you to decide what village falls next?!"

"Get her out of my palace."

Neji pushed Hinata out of the Mentor's office while Shizuka slammed the door.

(Outside Of Palace)

 _Neji is a fool if he thinks I leave this be. Toneri cannot be trusted. He must never find a Continental Pearl. Hinata thought._

 _I don't care that he's Mentor. Or he is the last remaining Otsutsuki. There's no excuse for this level of madness! She thought as she put on her oxygen mask, let out a big sigh she's been holding so long and put on her hood._

"Only one thing left to do." Hinata muttered as she entered inside the palace. There weren't really a lot of guards there as it was easy to find the chest that contained the manuscript.

Hinata looked at the locked chest

"There's no turning back now." She said as she used her Gentle Pad to break the lock. She picked the manuscript up but was caught by Toneri.

"I had such high hopes for you Hinata."

"Toneri, I had to do this."

"And what is it you're doing exactly? Stealing from your brothers? Turning on me again?"

"Someone must correct their mistakes."

"Correcting mistakes? You have no idea what you're doing here. The future of the whole of every continents. Maybe even the whole world is tied up in that manuscript."

"That may well be. But we don't have the right to decide that future."

"The right? We have the responsibility!"

"We are responsible for killing innocents and destroying villages! This mad grab for power...it ends now."

"I will not let you destroy everything we have built!"

A struggle ensured but Hinata barely overcomes Toneri and jumps out of the window and started running.

"Assassins! Stop her! Stop Hinata!"

Hinata dodged torpedo fire from Hamasaki's ship, much to the shock of many assassins. Hinata run to the edge of the moon. Neji shot an explosive barrel, causing a landslide but Hinata run past through it.

As she was nearing the edge of the moon, Neji shouted, " That's far enough!"

Shizuka was wearing her armor and tried to reason with Hinata, "Give back the manuscript Hinata. I'm sure Toneri-"

"I cannot. I will not let this happen again. All those souls lost. One more hardly matters."

As Hinata was preparing to jump, someone shot her from behind and she began falling down to the Earth's atmosphere.

 _Author notes_

 _Hinata will survive the fall. She'll be heavily injured though._


	11. Awakening

Fallen Angel

Chapter 11: Enter Jiraiya of the Sannin

Hinata reflected on Guevarra's words. The man struck her as a gentle and honorable man. With a kind heart and a desire to change the world for the better. Just the thought of it fills her mind with peace.

" _I should go back to the Baishōs. Let them know I'm fine."_

Hinata went back to the Baishōs residence where Chiharu greeted him. Nori scolded her for her rash actions but thanked her.

"I apologize for getting you up so early out of your sickbed Mistress Hyuuga." Guevarra said.

"It's no problem. I do not want to become useless and dependent."

"Then perhaps you could get a friend of mine out of trouble? He got in deep trouble with some thugs lately."

Guevarra then handed Hinata some bullets.

"Here, bright and loud as a Fire jutsu. Now if you would give a moment please..."

Nori left the two alone.

"His name is Jiraiya of the Sannin. I'm sure you already know of his reputation, I think he may be over in his head. Those brutes plan to hang him."

"No chance am I allowing those outlaws have another victim."

"Good. Those outlaws are entrenched at the Namikaze estates. I have urgent business at Fire Capital. Please tell Master Jiraiya to join me there."

Hinata agreed and set off for the Namikaze estates.

She saw Jiraiya about to be hanged and quickly shot the rope, freeing him. The two then began to dispatch the thugs attacking them.

Once done, they saw a ship from to the estates right.

It is the WindWhisper!

Hinata opted to go and free her ship and Jiraiya proposed to find a crew in case she has to leave post-haste. She agreed.

After Jiraiya departed, Hinata eliminated the criminals and cut off the WindWhisper's flag. After that, she met up Jiraiya at the landing pad.

Jiraiya said looking at the WindWhisper, "a fine ship. And true to my word, I've found a crew for her. I did leave one position unfilled, though. Tell me, Hinata, do you have a first mate?"

Hinata thought of Neji for a while before saying, "He's... long gone."

Jiraiya then exclaimed, "Then I apply for the post, Captain!"

Hinata said, "Welcome aboard."

Jiraiya said. "As your first mate, may I suggest our next destination? The Commander will be expecting me to report back."

Hinata then told Jiraiya, "My thoughts exactly. Commander Guevarra said he'd be in Fire Capital."

Jiraiya beamed up, "Splendid!"

Author notes

 _Chapter is done and next one coming._


	12. Enter Jiraiya of the Sannin

Fallen Angel

Chapter 11: Enter Jiraiya of the Sannin

Hinata reflected on Guevarra's words. The man struck her as a gentle and honorable man. With a kind heart and a desire to change the world for the better. Just the thought of it fills her mind with peace.

" _I should go back to the Baishōs. Let them know I'm fine."_

Hinata went back to the Baishōs residence where Chiharu greeted him. Nori scolded her for her rash actions but thanked her.

"I apologize for getting you up so early out of your sickbed Mistress Hyuuga." Guevarra said.

"It's no problem. I do not want to become useless and dependent."

"Then perhaps you could get a friend of mine out of trouble? He got in deep trouble with some thugs lately."

Guevarra then handed Hinata some bullets.

"Here, bright and loud as a Fire jutsu. Now if you would give a moment please..."

Nori left the two alone.

"His name is Jiraiya of the Sannin. I'm sure you already know of his reputation, I think he may be over in his head. Those brutes plan to hang him."

"No chance am I allowing those outlaws have another victim."

"Good. Those outlaws are entrenched at the Namikaze estates. I have urgent business at Fire Capital. Please tell Master Jiraiya to join me there."

Hinata agreed and set off for the Namikaze estates.

She saw Jiraiya about to be hanged and quickly shot the rope, freeing him. The two then began to dispatch the thugs attacking them.

Once done, they saw a ship from to the estates right.

It is the WindWhisper!

Hinata opted to go and free her ship and Jiraiya proposed to find a crew in case she has to leave post-haste. She agreed.

After Jiraiya departed, Hinata eliminated the criminals and cut off the WindWhisper's flag. After that, she met up Jiraiya at the landing pad.

Jiraiya said looking at the WindWhisper, "a fine ship. And true to my word, I've found a crew for her. I did leave one position unfilled, though. Tell me, Hinata, do you have a first mate?"

Hinata thought of Neji for a while before saying, "He's... long gone."

Jiraiya then exclaimed, "Then I apply for the post, Captain!"

Hinata said, "Welcome aboard."

Jiraiya said. "As your first mate, may I suggest our next destination? The Commander will be expecting me to report back."

Hinata then told Jiraiya, "My thoughts exactly. Commander Guevarra said he'd be in Fire Capital."

Jiraiya beamed up, "Splendid!"

Author notes

 _Chapter is done and next one coming._


	13. Supervention

Fallen Angel

Chapter 12: Supervention

As Hinata and Jiraiya were flying to Fire Capital, Jiraiya told Hinata that he admires the Commander's ideals and wishes them to happen. Though it seemed like a high-minded utopia, Hinata agrees with Jiraiya to make Guevarra's wishes come true.

The pair reached Fire Capital where Guevarra was waiting on the entrance.

Jiraiya informed Guevarra that the Waterfall ninja have established a fort just north-east of their current location. If they make an assault, Konoha would be defenseless. Hinata then decided to head for the fort.

Hinata, Jiraiya, and Guevarra then took off. Hinata is skeptical around their intentions to their fellow man. But Guevarra told her he simply wants villages to be a place of safety, development, and purpose _._

The three reached the fort and attacked it. The WindWhisper's torpedos and phasers tore down its defenses and laid it bare. Hinata then landed the WindWhisper and proceeded to head to the command room.

Only to find a familiar face inside.

"Menelaus..." Hinata said.

"Hinata! It's been so long. Were you on a special mission?"

"Yes. From Toneri."

"How interesting." Menelaus unsheathes his sword. "So am I."

Menelaus then attacked Hinata.

"Don't make me do this Menelaus!" Hinata said as she pushed Menelaus on a table.

"Do what? Assassinate me? Isn't that your specialty?"

"We could both just leave."

"Ah, But then I would tell your brothers that you're alive. You'll have to kill me Hinata."

Hinata used furniture to weaken her opponent and defeated him.

" _You were always good at your business Hinata."_

" _As were you. Tell me, what were you doing inland?"_

" _Special weapons. Poisonous gases for use against village authorities." Menelaus said and he laid down, "I am merely a delivery man."_

" _May your finally delivery be swift."_

With Lysimachus' death, the Konoha nins took over the fort.

" _Menelaus was right I- I had no other choice. If the Assassins find out I'm alive, they'll come after me.."_

Hinata went back to Konoha and aided Guevarra by destroying the factory containing the gases Lysimachus was talking about. She also got acquainted with Kapitan Tiago and Elias.

Author notes

 _Chapter finished._


	14. A Debt Repaid

Fallen Angel

Chapter 13: A Debt Repaid

Hinata woke up from her sleep, she was resting in the captain's cabin after a day of celebration with Guevarra and the others. As she stood up, she noticed the manuscript and a letter.

She opened the letter and began to read its contents.

 _Hinata,_

 _If you're reading this, then know that the manuscript is right next to the letter. It has been in my possession for quite some time, I thought it'd be fitting that I return it to you. I have spoken with the Grand Master of the Shinobi Rite about you and everything you have done he approves. You have demonstrated your loyalty and resourcefulness to the Templar cause and this despite (and perhaps because of) your Assassin origins. I now head to Waterfall, the Hokage has tasked me to sign a peace treaty with it's leader._

 _Sincerely_

 _Lorenzo Guevarra_

Smiling, Hinata pocketed the manuscript and went to the helm of the ship where Jiraiya is waiting for her. As they set off, Hinata's mind clicked and she asked Jiraiya what happened during his training trip with Naruto. Jiraiya told her that once upon a time, Naruto was meditating with him but somehow something happened inside the seal and he just disappeared. No trace, no evidence, nothing.

The Sannin asked the toads and they told him that Naruto has been transferred to an alternate timeline. In the West.

Jiraiya told Hinata that the West is a full blown war zone. Even Madara Uchiha would not think of heading there. Hinata asked the Sannin how did Naruto survived the West. Jiraiya doesn't know but knew that if a man who survived the West became Grand Master, then he must have a few tricks on his sleeve.

Jiraiya confessed that when he returned to Konoha, Tsunade asked him where is Naruto. When Jiraiya told her that he disappeared, she got extremely mad and beat Jiraiya so bad, he got sent to the hospital with a bunch of broken bones. Tsunade accused him of not taking care of their godson but Jiraiya shot back that Tsunade wasn't any good herself with not being there for their godson.

So in effect, they're both at fault so they apologized to each other and promised that if they see Naruto again, they'll make it up to him.

"I promised to both Tsunade and myself that if we see Naruto, we'll do what we can to earn his forgiveness. Even if I have to join the Order to make amends to my Godson."

"Did Tsunade-sama join the Order?"

"Yes, even Shizune. They wanted to help Naruto as best they can."

"That's wonderful."

"Yeah, Naruto punished me by using all my Icha Icha Paradise as recyclable gift wraps and ordering me to finish my sage training which is sadly incomplete."

"And Tsunade?"

"He confiscated all of her sake and made her pay up her debts with HER money."

"Yikes."

"Well we deserved it. We both became better people after the punishment."

"Let us hope it stays that way."

After two hours of flight, the WindWhisper set down in a clearing large enough for a ship. Hinata set off alone and after another hour in a forest, she found Elias all alone. Elias explained what happened to the Commander and the peace treaty. Kapitan Tiago was supposed to bring reinforcements to the forest but was delayed.

"The Grass nin are restless. They don't understand the terms of the treaty and refused to heed their Waterfall brethren. The Commander and his men were released this morning. They're walking into an ambush."

"Wait here till Tiago's men arrive." Hinata ordered, "I-I'll protect the Commander."

She was about to leave when Elias put a hand to her shoulder. "Thank you." She nodded and set off, fixing her collar.

" _I can finally repay my debt to him."_

Hinata traversed to the forest and found Guevarra and his men engaging the Grass nins. She assisted in clearing off the other assassins.

"If I may ask Commander. What went the treaty at Waterfall?"

"It went well but unfortunately poor luck descended upon us when their leader captured us and stole all our headbands."

"Wretched toad."

"Actually, their leader acted with greater honor. When we confessed to them our Hokage's intentions, he returned the offer more generous than expected. We kept our armor, weapons and mostly our lives."

"Only to walk into a trap."

"I wouldn't expect the Waterfall nins to defend us. Would you?"

"No,"

"You kept honoring us with your actions Lady Hinata. Risking your life for me."

"I don't go back on my word Commander Guevarra. As for my actions, I owe you a debt don't I?"

Chief Mata'pang and two assassins showed up in the top of a cliff.

"Mata'pang."

"You live?!"

The assassins fired water jutsus at the Commander and his men, forcing them to take cover. Hinata once again aided in eliminating the ambushing assassins.

"Thank you for assisting us Mistress Hyuuga."

"We aren't out of the woods yet. I do owe you a debt after all."

Hinata and the Commander kept walking down the forest.

"I can sense assassins nearby. You should order your troops to move slowly."

"A sensible strategy. Very well, I'll have my troops move cautiously."

Hinata traveled through the trees and stealthily eliminated the assassins preparing to snipe on Guevarra's men. She then performed a Leap of Faith on a pile of leaves next to Guevarra's men.

"This Mata'pang, He is an assassin?"

"Yes, an assassin from Toneri Otsutsuki."

"And these assassins hunt Templars?"

"And any who work with Templars. I'm no fool Commander. They're going to hunt for me next."

"Helping out your enemies, Lady Hinata. A truly honorable feat, I respect your decision."

Hinata, Guevarra and his men arrive at a narrow pass leading to the WindWhisper.

"You do realize it's a trap right?"

"Indeed. But we have no choice. If we survive Waterfall ambushes, we can survive this."

Everybody sprinted to the ship like they never had before with Hinata being the last to be on board. She saw her former teacher in hot pursuit.

"Hinata!" Jiraiya shouted as he and Elias threw an explosive barrel which Hinata shot, wounding Mata'pang and forcing the assassins to retreat.

Guevarra thanked Hinata for her efforts and asked for help in establishing a school in another village recently established by a new tribe of children and young teenagers wishing to be in peace where they could teach the younger generation of the lessons on how to be a Shinobi. She gave Guevarra the manuscript entrusting the Commander to keep the thing safe.

Hinata also aided Team Asuma as well as the men Tiago sent stop the Oto nin from kidnapping children from that said village. Much to the Ino-Shika-Cho's surprise.

Hinata went to the budding village and found their elder.

"You have the gratitude of my people, Hinata Hitomi Hyuuga. For as long as you shall walk this earth, you will have a place here among us."

"My thanks elder."

"No, thank you. If you would mind, would you like to have a walk with me?"

"I would be honored to milady."

"It is I who should be honored, now follow me."

The elder and Hinata walked towards a vault. The elder explained that the robes inside would require several tokens for it to be unlocked. The robes inside seemed to be of old world origin. Old but very technological.

"Fascinating."

"Yes, it's blessed among our ancestors. It is said that the robes can only be worn by a descendant of the Six Paths. It grants the wearer blessings of the goddess Kaguya."

"Interesting. If I have time, I'll hunt for the tokens and unlock that robe. But I'm afraid it will have to wait for I have more urgent matters to attend to."

"Take your time, Lady Hinata. May the light of certitude guide your efforts."

Hinata bowed and left the village.

Author notes

 _Chapter finished. The robes the elder was talking about are based on Elder Scrolls: Skyrim which I don't own. Think of Hooded Thalmor Robes except it's white. Also the light of certitude line the elder says comes from Meridia from the same game. Comment and review. See you next time!_


	15. Exit Lorenzo Guevarra

Fallen Angel

Chapter 14: Exit Lorenzo Guevarra

Hinata took the wheel of the WindWhisper once again. Jiraiya's spy told him that the Hokage has sent Guevarra to defend Fire Capital for it is under attack by Oto and Grass nin.

The WindWhisper arrived at Fire Capital. The Capital happened to be under attack and several thugs were harassing the villagers.

Jiraiya was told that the capital had fallen but Hinata knew that the Commander was holding the palace. Hinata proceeded alone, ordering the Sannin to watch over the WindWhisper.

As she went, the thugs were knocking and barging to the villagers doors. She killed a few to avoid being spotted.

She managed to see the palace and found the Commander as well as several samurai fighting assassins. She aided in eliminating them.

"Is the Fire Daimyo safe?"

"Yes. He and his family evacuated safely."

"This is Mata'pang's work isn't it?

"Indeed. But I've yet to see the devil." Guevarra said and he pulled out the manuscript. "The manuscript. Keep it-"

"Safe. Bring it to the WindWhisper. That's an order."

Guevarra pocketed the manuscript," Who are you to give me orders? I outrank you."

"I'm not part of your squadron Commander." Hinata replied and Guevarra left for the command center. "I'll take care of the defenses until you get back." She called out.

She looked to one of the towers and saw Mata'pang killing a samurai.

"Mata'pang."

Hinata saw a turret nearby and used it to fire Mata'pang. It heavily wounded him enough for Hinata to pin him on a wall with his tomahawk.

" _We trained you well traitor." Mata'pang angrily said._

" _Mata'pang. It did not have to be this way."_

" _It did. You are an enemy. Toneri will see you dead!"_

" _What he's doing is wrong!"_

" _Who are you to judge? The Templars will fail. You will fail. Guevarra is already...dead." Mata'pang said, coughing after._

" _What do you mean?" Hinata asked._

" _Neji..." Mata'pang choked out._

" _Argh!" Hinata pushed the handle of the tomahawk to Mata'pang's throat, killing him, and left._

Seeing the palace is secure, Hinata then sprinted to the command center, hoping to save the Commander.

"The Commander is in grave danger!"

"A skinny man wearing a man skirt was chasing the Commander!"

Hinata reached the command center which is on fire.

"Stop the fire before it spreads!"

"The Commander is trapped inside!"

"Help! Save the Commander!"

Hinata went inside and saw the Commander. She lifted him up bridal style and walked out of the building.

She saw that he was gravely injured and laid him down. She tried to use her medical ninjutsu to save him.

"Hinata...the manuscript...an Assassin took it..." Guevarra said, his voice weak.

"Neji..." Hinata thought aloud. Guevarra then barely sat up and pull out his ring. "I'll get it back! I promise you..."

"Hinata..." Guevarra said showing her the ring before he died.

Hinata let a few tears escape her eyes. She paid her respects to the dead commander by closing his eyes. She picked up the ring and stood up, putting it on.

( _A day later)_

Hinata went inside the Namikaze estates and placed the bolo _(a Filipino weapon)_ down on the circle of bolos arranged. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Elias and Kapitan Tiago were present.

"Do you swear to uphold the principles of our Order? And behold that from which we stand?" A familiar voice in the shadows asked.

"I do" Hinata replied without hesitation.

"And never share our secrets or divulge the true nature of our work?"

"I do."

"And do so from now till death. Whatever the cost?" The voice asked the last vow.

"I do." Hinata said.

The figure walked forward, revealing himself to be Naruto Uzumaki, he was holding his hat in one hand. "Then we welcome you into our fold sister. Together, we shall usher into the dawn of a new world, one defined by purpose and origin."

"May the Will of the Six Paths find us peace." Naruto announced calmly,

"May the Will of the Six Paths find us peace." Everyone including Hinata chorused.

Author notes

 _Chapter done. Please comment and review._


	16. Preparations

Fallen Angel

Chapter 15: Preparations

Following after Hinata's induction to the Order, Naruto and Hinata were walking around together in the gardens of the Namikaze estates.

Hinata got rid of her jacket and decided to wear the more elegant outfits the Templar Order has. She now wears a blue long coat with coattails that reach down to her butt. The coat also has purple sides and golden stripes in them. She also has a purple and gold scarf on her neck. She wears a black shirt underneath the coat that somehow hides her breasts well. She wears dark pants and black shoes.

 _(If you don't know what I'm talking about, Hinata's design is based off on Emily Kaldwin's outfit in Dishonored 2 which I do not own.)_

Hinata discussed the Pearls of the Orient with Naruto who was listening attentively and all business-like.

"So tell me Hinata, what do those pearls you keep mentioning do?"

"These pearls are like trees, holding the world together. Disturb one and Iwa falls, and also Iron. Or any other place the manuscript shows."

"And you believe the assassins are blindly interfering with these structures?"

"Yes. And if we don't stop them, they'll continue destroying villages."

"I see... We have intelligence of Assassin activity in Spring Country. Use that ring to gain authorization access to Spring. We will be meeting with one of the Spring Daimyo's Royal Guard. Jiraiya has the papers."

"Okay, Naruto-kun. I'll prepare some things first then I'll leave for Spring." Hinata said as she began to leave but Naruto stopped her by holding out his hand. (Naruto noticed she said kun instead of sama but didn't care.)

"Commander Guevarra spoke highly of you Hinata. He was convinced you'd become the best among us. I expect you will not disappoint."

"I don't plan to Naruto-kun," Hinata replied before leaving the estates.

( _Inside the Hyuuga Compound_ )

Hinata walked her way towards her room but her father noticed her change of attire.

"That coat..it belongs to the Templar Order."

"I am a Templar now father."

"You will have a council meeting with the elders."

"I can't. I have a very important mission and I have to head for a different country."

"May I ask where you're going?"

"Spring Country."

"May I know who assigned you this very mission?"

"The Grand Master of the Shinobi Rite."

"Ah! The Uzumaki! Did you know that he came to us and offered to make a different seal in place of our own?"

"If I recall correctly, Jiraiya has told me that he has offered to make a similar version of the seal but without the one that is used to torture the Branch members but you refused."

"That is what I said. It's a clan matter and he has no business interfering it."

"He's not a member of Konoha so Naruto-kun has every right to interfere with the clan."

"Regardless, If Naruto interferes, the Main Family will not be pleased by this."

"Anyway, I have to go into my room and then collect some of my things. I won't be here long."

"After you've collected your things, go to the elders."

"I can't."

"What? You're refusing me? Your father and clan head?"

"I told you before that I have a very important mission assigned to me. I cannot go to the elders because time is of the essence."

"Your mission will have to wait because this meeting is urgent."

"No father, I will not let Naruto-kun wait. You're going to have to cancel the meeting."

"Hinata. You will follow my order and head to the meeting." Hiashi tries to grab Hinata's collar but Hinata reacted by pulling out her balisong.

"I will get my things and I will go to Spring Country. If you grab me, I'll cut off your hand." Hinata threatened calmly, scaring her father.

Hiashi only nodded and let her walk to her room. It took a few minutes but Hinata got everything she needs.

"Hinata, are you being controlled by the Uzumaki?" Hiashi asked, he also brought an elder along.

"No father. I joined the Order to honor a...friend. Now lost."

"May I ask who he is? Maybe I know him."

"Lorenzo Guevarra."

"That man is soft, it's a good thing he died." The elder beside Hiashi spoke. This made Hinata's blood boil but she calmly said.

"In case you don't know, he was killed by one of our own. My cousin Neji." She said shocking both Hiashi and the elder.

"So he is an Assassin then?"

"He is and he's officially my enemy since we are of opposite sides. Now if you excuse me..." Hinata said leaving the compound.

Hinata walked to Tenten's shop and asked the weapon user if she could buy some explosive tags and a few arrows. Tenten agreed.

While waiting she saw Kiba and Shino walking by.

Kiba saw her first and instantly drooled when he saw her in that coat.

"Damn Hinata. You look good."

"Yes, even I must admit that coat looks very elegant on you." Shino added.

"Thank you Shino and Kiba. I'd like to talk with you guys but I have to leave for an important mission."

"Where are you going?"

"To Spring Country. Naruto-kun requires me there." Hinata said as she paid the items Tenten brought for her.

"Come on Hinata-chan! There's no need for you to help that baka!" Kiba arrogantly said.

"Kiba he's the leader of the Templar Order and Hinata is a Templar like him." Shino told Kiba pointing to Hinata's coat.

"Yes Shino, I am a Templar." Hinata said.

"Still it's not like that idiot could control an entire organization." Kiba said before grabbing Hinata's hand and then pulled her close to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shino said noticing Hinata's other hand getting a folding knife.

"What? Hinata is mine and there's no way that...Wait is there a knife in my dick?"

"There is a knife in your dick." Hinata confirmed causing the Inuzuka to back away from her. "I must be going now, please excuse me." Hinata said politely before leaving the two of them.

Hinata met Sakura and Ino who complimented her outfit.

"Nice outfit Hinata." The pink haired medic nin said.

"Thank you Sakura." Hinata replied.

"Where'd you get it Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Well...it's actually property of the Templar Order."

"Aww...I wish I could get a cool outfit like that." Ino complained.

"Anyway Hinata," Sakura asked, "you want to have lunch with us?"

"I'd like to Sakura but I'm afraid I can't. I have to head for Spring Country to assist Naruto-kun."

"What does he have that is so important?"

"S-rank type important." Hinata replied bluntly.

"Anyway that baka better not get you killed Hinata. Or I'll punch his head clean off."

"He's not a baka Sakura and don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"Anyways, we'd better get going. See you Hinata." Ino said and she and Sakura left.

Hinata went to the backyard of the Namikaze estates then used the WindWhisper to fly to Spring Country.

Author notes

 _I'm not really good at making dialogue so please bear with me I also realize that Hinata is somewhat OOC so I apologize if I offended you in any way. Comment and review_


	17. Crafting War

Fallen Angel

Chapter 16: Crafting War

Hinata flew to Spring Country with Jiraiya in tow. She asked Jiraiya why Naruto was interested in Spring. Jiraiya told her that the Royal Guard assigned to Koyuki Kazahana is a brilliant fighter and has a mind for war. The man is also good translating codes in scrolls.

"...He is a friend of mine when I went to Spring Country. But the man has a habit of strict honesty and making it difficult in making our secret collection of secrets secret. Consider him a friend Hinata, but watch what you say around him."

"Duly noted."

The WindWhisper arrived at Spring at one noon. Hinata and Jiraiya have eaten lunch at the ship. Hinata used her ring to allow the ninja and samurai there permission to land her ship to one of the landing areas.

Hinata and Jiraiya entered the palace using her ring for access. They asked the samurai guarding where is the Grand Master. The Grand Master is located in Spring's war room along with the Daimyo and her Royal Guard.

Inside she heard Naruto and the Spring Daimyo talking.

"We've been waiting for about two hours Naruto-sama. Are you sure this recruit of yours is coming?"

"I'm sure. Hinata won't be late for something as important as this."

Hinata enters the war room with Jiraiya.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga. And that is Jiraiya of the Sannin. They are part of my Order."

"It's an honor to meet you Koyuki-sama." Hinata said bowing down to the Spring Daimyo.

"Well mannered and polite! Unlike some of the nobles I have met excluding the Grand Master here." Koyuki complimented.

Hinata stood up.

"Hinata, this is Matsumoto Reizo. The Royal Guard I spoke of." Naruto said.

Reizo hold up his hand, "That is my name, you must be Hinata Hyuuga. I hear that you captained your own ship. Yes?"

Hinata shook Reizo's hand, "Yes, I am the captain and Jiraiya is my first mate."

Reizo looked amused, "A Sannin as first mate? Very nice."

Naruto decided to change the topic. "Matsumoto Reizo, you said that there are invaders in your land?"

"Yes indeed. Our Royal Wellspring Fleet is on its way here after returning from Konoha however the Oto and Rice nins plan to attack it."

Naruto announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, This war could decide the factor between the Order and the Assassins. It is imperative that the Assassins do not kill the Spring Daimyo because her death can greatly and negatively affect our reputation."

Hinata sadly shook her head, "I had enough of war Naruto-kun. Ever since that Genjutsu..."

Naruto only smiled, "You're not going to fight a war Hinata, you're going to lead it."

Reizo directed Hinata to a star map in the center of the room. "Perhaps it's your turn to command an army."

"This is real combat, you'll need a hundred percent focus here Hinata." Naruto advised Hinata.

"Understood Naruto-kun."

 _ ***Human theme from Warcraft 3 plays* (all rights belong to Blizzard entertainment)**_

Reizo taught Hinata how to order troops around, how to get resources and building structures.

Hinata began issuing out orders using the star map. Pressing the screen as if she was playing a piano. Meanwhile Koyuki and Naruto looked at the screen.

They were impressed.

Hinata's army contained 20 ANBU units, 7 ballista, 12 flying machines, 30 Jounin and 10 ninja capable of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu.

Jiraiya informed Hinata that Danzo's ship, the Wrath of Fire, is leading the assault. The assault force is two times the army of Hinata's.

It was a legendary battle. Danzo's army consisted of Root nin and force of Oto and Grass nin. They invaded Spring with force. Thankfully, Koyuki ordered all the villagers to evacuate their homes and take shelter in the Templar-funded shelters.

Hinata's focus went overdrive. She suddenly tapped on the screen, ordering the ANBU squads to form a defensive line and start holding their positions. The 30 Jounin immediately hid on the roofs preparing to make an ambush. The ballista were positioned on strategic places and she had the 10 ninja capable of jutsus split into two groups and aided the ANBU and the Jounin.

Naruto, who sprouted out his tails like he did in Kumo, noticed Hinata's determination and marveled at the sight of it. Koyuki also saw the Hyuuga girl's actions and admitted to the Grand Master that she is one of a kind.

The battle lasted for 3 days and 3 nights. Although Danzo's attack force had the numbers, it was Hinata's last minute strategic decision making to have the Genjutsu users form stun type jutsus and Ninjutsu users fire a massive fire jutsu, followed by a giant water jutsu. The ANBU positioned in the middle of the country killed a lot of Grass and Oto ninja since they have superior training and the gadgets they received from the Templar Order helped a lot too.

The flying machines and ballista positioned on the roofs rained down arrows and explosive tags in the unsuspecting Oto nin, killing large numbers of them and forcing them to retreat.

The Royal Wellspring Fleet arrived on the third day at 12 pm and wiped out the attacking force entirely. Danzo, seeing the assault is a disaster, fled to a fort in Iwa, cursing the Templars for disrupting his plans.

Jiraiya gave the report to the Koyuki who was sitting on her throne in her palace.

" _An unbelievable victory! Spring Country is at the hands of the Templar Order! Congratulations!"_

" _Hinata did a great job with the machines and the ballistae. It was an excellent choice to hide them in the roofs. They riddled the Oto nin with arrows and explosive tags. It was a real massacre and we lost only 6 machines and 1 ballista!_

 _And I must say that the ambush led by those jutsu users was a complete success! The enemy were practically drowning or burning from our jutsus! We on the other hand, suffered few losses._

 _But alas, the country did not escape unscathed. The ANBU killed a lot of Grass nin but the Oto nin used suicide nin with cursed marks to wound them. They are not expected to survive more than a few hours. The Jounin were our last line of defense and they successfully defended the parlance entrance along with your samurai. Some of them are wounded but there are no losses."_

" _We will restore the country to its former glory and its all thanks to Hinata."_

Naruto said,"Indeed, Koyuki-sama. She did a great job defending this country."

Koyuki replied, "Even Reizo was impressed. Although we need to repair the damages that have been done."

Naruto said, "I'll have my people aid you in the reconstruction and repairs."

Koyuki said, "Then you have my thanks Naruto-sama. Please also give that Hyuuga girl of yours my thanks."

Naruto nodded and left with Jiraiya.

He met Hinata and told her that she saved Spring Country and the Daimyo gives her thanks. Hinata was filled with bliss from this. Jiraiya was told by his spies that Danzo escaped but Naruto assured him that they will find and eliminate him. Jiraiya left for the WindWhisper leaving Naruto and Hinata behind.

Naruto asked Hinata for a dinner date in Spring, which she happily accepted. They shared a table together and he congratulated her for defending Spring Country, he also informed her that Danzo is still out there and has to be put down.

( _In a hotel bedroom_ )

Naruto and Hinata rented a room with only ONE bed. Hinata was embarrassed that she'll be sleeping together with Naruto but he didn't mind. The room was fairly elegant, five stars, the bed is large and soft. It's pillows are among the finest.

Naruto was finished with talking to Itachi about Konoha. The village seemed to be better off thanks to the Order, Of course Kakashi had to deal with the numerous paperwork following the changes.

Naruto was lying down with his hands behind his head. He was ready to doze off when he felt something on top of him.

Hinata Hyuuga, fully clothed.

Hinata was embarrassed but something told her to ravish and rape him. Consequences be damned.

Hinata then kissed Naruto on the lips which surprised him but he returned it. Once she broke it, he asked.

"Hinata? What are you doing?"

"Umm...I don't know...something is telling me to make out with you and claim you."

"I'd be happy to let you do this but you do realize that it would make you pregnant and what not."

"Don't worry. I practiced birth control, I won't become pregnant if I don't want to."

"That's good, but please just limit it to simple kissing. Now is not the good time for make out time."

"Okay."

Naruto and Hinata kissed until Hinata got the upper hand and kissed Naruto's neck. She kissed it and snuggled her nose to the side of his neck. She traced his whiskered face with her right finger and traced on the eyes, nose, cheeks, and mouth.

She continued kissing Naruto's face until the door opened.

"Naruto Onii-sama I have a report on..."

Saya saw Hinata on to top of Naruto in bed.

Of course Hinata was familiar with the young Shinka kunoichi and knew her as Naruto's servant/daughter.

Hinata was panicking and she stuttered out, "Sa-Saya! It's not what you think it looks like!"

Saya merely smiled, "I don't mind. Unless Onii-sama wants a threesome."

Naruto just smiled and asked Saya what she's doing here.

"Just here to let you know that we made an extra room for Hinata-Chan here. Got an armory, a wardrobe and everything."

"Oh nice. Thank you."

Saya turned to Hinata who was still on top of Naruto, "You're always welcome at the Namikaze estates. Use your dorm as you see fit."

"Thank you."

Saya nodded and used Kamui to leave the room.

Hinata then got off of Naruto and lied down beside him on his right. They shared one last kiss before they slept.

Author notes

 _It's a really long chapter! And no, Naruto and Hinata didn't have sex here. Naruto made it clear that they should stick to just kissing and they did just that. But don't worry, it's still NaruHina. Comment and review!_


	18. The Hypocrite Of Shinobi

Fallen Angel

Chapter 17: The Hypocrite Of Shinobi

Hinata slowly opened her eyes the next morning and realized she was hugging not Naruto but Saya!

She got out of the bed in surprise as Saya woke up rubbing her eyes.

(Saya is wearing a short vested shirt that exposes her midriff. She always wears a loose skirt and stockings that cover her legs. There are purple sleeves covering her arms but exposing her shoulders.

The vested shirt contains the symbol of the Shinka clan (think of a burning tree) behind the back.)

"Saya! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. Naruto Onii-sama had a meeting with the Spring Daimyo and left with Matsumoto Reizo."

"Oh...okay." Hinata said before fixing herself. "What are you doing in our room?"

"Onii-sama saw that you looked very peaceful in your sleep. So as to not disturb you, he sent me as a substitute."

"I'm really sorry for pushing you into my breasts Saya. You must think of me a bisexual."

"It's nothing. Besides you have nice breasts and they make great pillows. Onii-sama would agree." Saya said, Hinata blushed at the compliment of her breasts

"Can you take me to my ship? You seem to have that teleporting jutsu thing with you."

Saya held out her hand and Hinata took it. Saya then used Kamui to take the both of them inside the WindWhisper's helm.

"Thank you Saya."

"You're welcome. Onii-sama is waiting for you near Iwa with Reizo."

"You have my thanks. You can go now."

Saya nodded and took the wheel with Jiraiya beside her.

"Where to captain?" Jiraiya asked.

"To Iwa, Naruto-kun is with Reizo-San Saya told me."

"Very well, can we turn on Spotify to pass the time?"

"Okay."

Thirty minutes of flying later, Hinata arrives in Iwa and is docked next to the Yamamoto, Reizo's ship.

"Greetings Mistress Hinata and Master Jiraiya! I have news on the man you seek."

"He has docked his ship on the fort outside of Iwa. Probably after what happened to Spring I suppose" Reizo informed them.

"Thank you for the information Master Reizo. You may leave this matter us." Naruto said Reizo left with his ship to Spring.

Naruto, Hinata and Jiraiya Inside the WindWhisper and spotted a massive carriage. The three inside the WindWhisper decide to trail it instead.

Ten minutes later, the carriage stopped. Hinata decided to dock the ship next to land outside of a village.

"Jiraiya please take care of my ship while I'm gone."

"Okay Hinata, I'll keep her close and I'll keep her safe."

"Good luck Hinata." Naruto called out.

"I never go back on my word Master Uzumaki." Hinata replied as she sprinted towards the village.

The village is small but but has a lot of buildings and Iwa patrols walking around. Hinata stealthily sneaked past the guards and found Danzo near a vine speaking to his associates. Unfortunately he saw her first.

"So the Templars send their dog after me. Time to test your mettle." Danzo said before he used the vine and swing to his ship.

Hinata used the same vine and swung towards the WindWhisper which had flew to her position.

She quickly took control of the wheel and began to pursue the Wrath of Fire.

"That war hawk flying away! If only he'd stand still and fight me!"

"Danzo wants to fight you on his own land, on his own ship and on his own terms. And it seems he has the advantage." Naruto told Hinata.

"Use deflectors on those torpedoes men! Else we walk home tonight!"

The WindWhisper chased the Wrath of Fire to a narrow set of mountain ranges. The Wrath of Fire engaged the WindWhisper and decided to crash on a land near a left mountain.

"Danzo has crashed his ship!" Jiraiya shouted

"A novel tactic." Naruto said.

"He's saving his crew." Hinata said but Naruto knew differently.

"No, he's making a last stand. Let's not disappoint him."

Naruto and Hinata got off the WindWhisper and traveled separately. Naruto on the top and acting as a distraction and Hinata on the ground and in pursuit for Danzo.

Naruto and Danzo met and began a verbal battle. Danzo gloated about how everything he did was for the good of Konoha and striking its enemies like a ninja should. He kept calling Naruto a demon brat and stated that he was meant to be a weapon from the start. How the world should have no emotion.

Naruto countered those beliefs saying that if Danzo is truly loyal to Konoha, he wouldn't be trying to usurp the office of Hokage and he wouldn't be making more problems for the world than he would admit. He also said that he would never be a weapon and everyone is a weapon including Danzo. And lastly, that last part, he attacked Danzo's beliefs telling him that he was a coward and lacked the spine to be a true leader as he would rather throw the lives of many of his soldiers away to save his life rather than giving his own and be rewarded by being immortalized and being remembered.

It pissed Danzo off so fierce that he began ranting that the title of Hokage should have been his to begin with. He wanted to make Konoha a military powerhouse and he wanted to be a god so he could stamp out emotions from everyone. He wanted to be immortal and cheat death so that he believed that only he could save the world and rule it. Lastly, he wanted to take revenge on Konoha for robbing him of his dream by turning it into a cemetery and he began boasting of being able to measure the heights of mountains and walking on seas in a fit of insanity.

During his rant, Danzo didn't notice Hinata sneaking behind him and used her Gentle Pad to stab him in the back.

Danzo then gasped and kneeled down panting.

"Forgive me Danzo Shimura." Hinata said

Danzo smiled smugly, "You dare beg forgiveness girl? Hell welcomes traitors like you."

Hinata kneeled down to Danzo's level, "Then I walk there with pride, knowing that what I'm doing is right."

Danzo looked at Hinata, "It does not matter. Toneri already has what he needs.

"I will kill every last man who defends him if I must." Hinata said as she stood up, "I cannot let him succeed."

Danzo grabbed Hinata's wrist, "You have become a monster Hinata-"

Hinata swiped her arm away from Danzo's grip, causing him to fall down dead. She swiped her arm like she's getting rid of dirt. "Perhaps I have..."

Naruto walked beside Hinata and touched her shoulder briefly. "Come."

Hinata agreed. Leaving the dead war hawk behind.

Author notes

I apologize if I don't make Danzo's character clear but I tried my best since I'm not adept at character writing this is the best I could do. Comment and review


	19. Touch Me Not

Fallen Angel

Chapter 18: Touch Me Not

Hinata went back to Konoha and began eavesdropping on the Assassins discussing the Fruit and the manuscript. It would seem that Shizuka has enough men to spare for Hamasaki and was able to replicate San Juan's experiment. Toneri told them to keep him updated.

Hinata finished eavesdropping and reported to Naruto and Elias. Hinata told them that Shizuka organized Konoha's crime rates. Elias proposed to rob Konoha's treasury and put the blame on the Assassins. Naruto agreed and set off to find his own trail to find Shizuka.

Hinata and Elias killed two thugs and stole their uniforms. Elias proceeded to free the prisoners located in the T&I department while Hinata stole funds from the treasury and cut off the treasury's flag to signal Elias to free the prisoners and unleash hell.

In response to the chaos, a clone from Naruto told Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage, that the thugs roaming around Konoha were responsible for the damages and immediately Kakashi sent Hunter nins and ANBU to contain the situation.

The plan worked and Konoha is close to being purged of corruption. Hinata then met Naruto interrogating a thug.

"Where is your boss?"

The thug said looking at Hinata, "I'll never tell! She'll kill me!"

Hinata said directing at Naruto, "If you don't tell, He'll kill you."

The thug conceded, "In that big mansion, the one with the gardens."

Naruto then shoved a rasengan to the thug's stomach, killing him and spilling some of the blood on Hinata's cheek.

"Shall we go?"

Naruto and Hinata proceeded to go to the mansion in the south part of Konoha which is under attack by ANBU. Hinata told Naruto she'll sneak onto the mansion's roof and he agreed.

Hinata climbed through the mansion's roof and saw Neji and Shizuka looking at the Fruit using the satellite San Juan made. Neji left, having everything he needed for his next expedition.

After he left, Shizuka noticed Hinata on top and shot the glass with pistols. Taking advantage of the Hyuuga girls disorientation, Shizuka took Hinata's mask and filled the place with gas, drinking an antidote to be immune to it then left the mansion.

Hinata got up and successfully exited the mansion without touching the gas. However when she got outside, Shizuka threw a poisoned dart at her slowing her heart down, Hinata managed to stay alive by running.

Hinata chased Shizuka through the streets ignoring the looks of her friends along the way. She managed to catch up to Shizuka and stab her in the abdomen, mortally wounding her.

 _Shizuka dropped to the ground while Hinata pushed her and drank the antidote to get rid of the poison._

" _You're late again Hinata." Shizuka said, lying down._

" _Shizuka, I did not want to do this." Hinata cupped Shizuka's cheek._

" _I TRAINED you to do this. I expected nothing less."_

" _Then why..."_

" _To give Neji time to leave. Soon Hamasaki will reach the Oriental sight."_

" _I will stop him."_

" _He will see you coming."_

 _Shizuka reached up and cupped Hinata's cheek which the latter placed a hand to._

" _This potential...you could have been so much more with it..." After Shizuka said that, her hand fell from Hinata's cheek and she died._

Hinata closed her eyes in remorse for what seemed to be an hour and quickly left for the WindWhisper.

Author notes

 _This fanfic is nearly done. I will add two more chapters and an epilogue. Comment and review!_


	20. A Minor Distraction

Fallen Angel

Chapter 19: A Minor Distraction

Two days later, Hinata left Konoha and traveled to Spring Country and she met Matsumoto Reizo at Miniso shop.

Hinata asked Reizo where is Hamasaki and the Royal Guard told her that Hamasaki was last seen at Unchaste Village. Hinata thanked him and Reizo told her that he'll be at Mist if she ever needs his assistance.

As they were traveling to the Unchaste Village, Hinata still felt remorse for killing Shizuka.

"It couldn't have been easier for you my dear. But you did what you had to do." Jiraiya comforted her.

"I keep telling myself that."

"Look, With Shizuka dead, the crime all over Konoha will die down. If not, you would wear an ANBU uniform. You have no other choice."

"I chose to cast my lot with the Templars."

"And we're glad that you did my dear. If you were on the opposing side, you would be on the receiving end of Master Uzumaki's rasengan."

"Or yours."

"If you would not mind me asking Hinata, what did the fallen kunoichi say?"

"She was cleverer than I thought. She merely bought Neji time to leave with the Fruit and manuscript."

"I must say, I admire the girl's courage."

"I don't. The Assassins will not stop in their mad quest for Pearls of the Orient."

Hinata docked the WindWhisper to the left of the Unchaste Village. She snuck through the village, found the leader, killed him and obtain the documents.

When she was about to return, she heard a loud explosion.

"Oh shoot! They found the WindWhisper!"

Hinata ran back the way she came and saw her ship under attack by Oto nin!

"Ship is down to 69 percent sir!"

"Stand fast! We wait for the captain!"

Hinata ran and quickly took control of the wheel.

"Let's get out of here ma'am!"

"You won't have any argument with me! We're leaving!"

The WindWhisper tried to escape the Oto nin but thankfully Konoha nin along with Team Gai repelled the attacker's while the WindWhisper got away.

"You have the documents?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, but they're encrypted, impossible to understand. Reizo might know what these are." Hinata said.

Hinata went to Mist where she saw Reizo finished talking with Ao.

"Mistress Hyuuga! Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'll need your help in translating these documents. I-I don't know what message Hamasaki placed on these codes , perhaps you have better luck."

"Let me see," Reizo said and Hinata handed him the documents. "This is a very old code, I've seen it once in the Third Ninja World War. I could draw you a map."

"Or you could come with me. Help me find Hamasaki."

"Very well then, we fly your ship together."

Matsumoto Reizo joined Hinata and Jiraiya at the helm.

"Call me curious but may I ask what is your relation to Hamasaki?" Reizo asked.

"He is Civilian captain with a massive ship and an even bigger ego. I should've known better than to let the Brotherhood trust a man like him." Hinata said.

"Oh my goodness!" Reizo exclaimed, "What has he done to deserve such enmity? I know of him as a family of merchants who have come to Konoha during the First Hokage's reign."

Jiraiya spoke, "From the few encounters I have with him, I can say that he is an irascible person."

Hinata said, "That's a polite way of saying that he's a cantankerous bastard."

Reizo also talked about setting up an expedition to the West. Hinata told him that there is a group that can sponsor such a proposal.

The three heard cannon fire. Hinata said that it is a secret expedition and they're liable not to leave any witnesses behind.

The WindWhisper suffered a disruption ambush and was attacked by a fleet of Assassin scout ships but she took them out using phasers and torpedoes.

The WindWhisper then engaged in combat with the Kamikaze, Hamasaki's ship and successfully disabling it with phasers and disrupters.

"She's dead in the air! Prepare for boarding!" Hinata ordered

"Don't destroy her! We still need Hamasaki's charts!" Jiraiya advised

The crew on the WindWhisper fought the Kamikaze's. Hinata found Hamasaki fighting on the bridge. She fought the captain, disarmed his sword and used Twin Lion Fists to knock him back to the edge.

 _Hamasaki was holding on to the column of the bridge when Hinata grabbed him and forced him to look at her._

" _So spineless princess, are you still convinced the Templars are right?"_

" _Convince to the end." Hinata replied._

 _Hamasaki tried to punch Hinata but the latter blocked it and hit his stomach with a Jyuken strike._

 _While Hamasaki was struggling to get up, Hinata found a paper nearby and read it for a few seconds before dropping it and grabbing Hamasaki on the collar._

" _You bastard! Toneri and Neji are already headed north!"_

" _Shizuka was right, Hamasaki said, "I do make a good...",he leaned closer to Hinata's ear. "Distraction."_

 _Hinata throws Hamasaki overboard in a fit of frustration, leaving him to fall to his death._

 _(Inside the WindWhisper's bridge)_

"Thank you for your help Master Reizo" Hinata said.

Reizo replied "You're welcome Captain Hyuuga. Sailing with you is very...interesting."

"You should have these maps. Hamasaki won't need them anymore."

"Thank you, I'll make good use of them." Reizo said but he asked one question, "Tell me the truth, are you two part of a secret organization? Like the Daimyo's security force? You two take your orders directly from your Daimyo yes?"

Jiraiya replied, "We couldn't tell you even if we were."

Reizo smiled, he shook hands with Hinata and Jiraiya then left for Spring.

Author notes

 _Just one more chapter left then I'll put the epilogue. Comment and review._


	21. My Last Farewell

Fallen Angel

Chapter 20: My Last Farewell

Hinata and Jiraiya went back to Konoha and reported to Naruto. The three of them went aboard the WindWhisper and traveled to an island southwest of Mist.

"This island is intact." Hinata said.

"The world is still standing, which means if they have uncovered it, they have set the world in motion." Naruto said

"How gentlemanly of them!" Jiraiya commented

"We'll proceed to stop them. Master Jiraiya, stay here. I shall accompany Hinata."

"With respect sir, are you sure that's wise?"

"As Grand Master, I must investigate these Oriental sights to an end. And witness the death of Toneri's Brotherhood."

Jiraiya agreed and stayed at the WindWhisper.

Naruto and Hinata traversed to the jungle and discovered a hefty crew Toneri had brought. They snuck past or killed the Assassins.

Later when they came to a bridge, Hinata got through but a falling rock destroyed the bridge.

"Go Hinata! I'll find another way!"

Hinata snuck past the assassins and found the architecture in the next area technological for this age. She saw Naruto below snuck to an assassin and pushed him into one of the laser beams. Killing him.

Hinata did a little parkour on the architecture and reunited with Naruto. Together, they walked upstairs to where the Assassins await.

"Is this a source of power?" Neji asked about to pick the pearl up.

"No don't touch anything" Toneri said, "Hinata was right."

"What would she know?"

"More than me apparently."

Hinata stepped forward with Naruto. "Finally you understand. Toneri, this is a structure meant to hold the world together. Not a weapon to control it, this calamity could have been avoided if you only listened to me."

Toneri replied angrily, "Defiant to the end."

Naruto quipped, "Yes, we've been working on that."

Neji spoke, "Right or wrong, Hinata. You betrayed your ninja way, Toneri, and me."

Hinata retorted, "Says the man who shot me in the back."

"At the moon? That was Hamasaki." Neji said then he pulled out his pistol, "I don't miss!"

Toneri said grabbing Neji, "Neji! Don't!"

Toneri pushed Neji to the Pearl which made it fall down and break, causing an earthquake. Hinata chased Neji while Naruto chased Toneri.

Neji ran ahead and made it to the top of a ridge.

"Did you have to bring that cursed manuscript and Fruit all the way out here Neji?"

"The Kaguya's Fruit is safe Hinata! Hamasaki took care of that. You'll never find it!"

A few moments of shooting and taking cover later.

"I found Shizuka's body Hinata!"

"I'm sorry..." Hinata said, her voice filled with remorse.

"Was it you? Tell me!" Neji demanded.

"I had to..." Hinata, her voice filled with regret.

"No! You chose to!" Neji accused.

Neji kept shooting but Hinata kept dodging.

"How could you do this to us?! How could you kill Shizuka!?"

Hinata reached Neji and the ground below them broke, causing the two of them to fall down.

Neji asked, "How did you do it? You wretch. You broke the assassins, killed everyone you knew, sided with our worst enemies. And for what?"

Hinata replied, "To save the world."

"Let's see if this world of yours is a good one."

The two fought, Hinata made a shadow clone with the likeness of the late commander. Although the clone and Hinata worked well and hit Neji hard, Neji used Air Palms to knock Hinata back. The clone kept punching him and began tearing through his jacket with his kunai. Neji then punched the clone and used Kaiten to force the clone back.

The clone realized it's arm got cut off in the spinning but Neji hit it with Air Palms.

Hinata pushed forward, deflecting Neji's shots with her Gentle Pads.

(An hour later)

"You can't beat her hand to hand!" An AI within Neji's helmet said as he was being punched by Hinata with her Pads.

"Analyze her fighting pattern." Neji ordered.

"Scanning..." as Hinata was lunching as series of punches on Neji.

"Countermeasures ready."

Neji blocks Hinata's Gentle Pad, causing her to look at it in shock.

"Fate is on my side today."

Neji quickly draw his pistol and disarmed Hinata. When she tried to fight back, he easily countered them used Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms on her. _(Think of Shippuden Neji's ultimate on Naruto Storm series which I don't own.)_

When Neji struck Hinata in the chest, she fell down but looked up at Neji.

"The Commander is one of my precious people."

"So was I."

Neji punches Hinata two times in the head and used her hair to throw her to some rocks to his left.

"Stay down Hinata-sama. You're beaten."

Surprisingly, Hinata stood up. "I can do this all day."

Neji was preparing to shoot Hinata with his pistol but the downed clone next to him grabbed his foot. He kicked it, causing it to poof, but Hinata grabbed him from behind and threw him down to a rock. She went on top of him and used both of her Gentle Pads on his helmet. She punched his mask until it broke, she ripped them away, revealing Neji's face and as she prepared the final blow, he covered his face in fear and...

She stabbed him on his jacket. Letting him live.

Hinata looked at Neji for a while then rested beside him. She picked up the manuscript and limped away.

Neji, who barely sat up, shouted. "Those Pads don't belong to you. You don't deserve them! My father made those Pads!"

Hinata stopped for a second, took off her Pads, dropped them, and continued walking. Leaving Neji behind.

Hinata regained her strength after a while and moved to the surface where she saw Naruto and Toneri fighting.

However Naruto gained the upper hand when he coated Saturnite virus into his sword and disarmed Toneri by slashing his forearm.

"Naruto-kun! No!" Hinata shouted and ran to the scene.

"Why not?"

Hinata knew that she has to be careful with her words, because the Grand Master isn't easy to be swayed, she looked at Naruto and said, "Toneri is harmless now. A Mentor with no followers. What kind of world are we living here if we do not show mercy?"

Naruto remained silent, allowing Hinata to continue, "Besides he understands what these Pearls of the Orient are now. Without him, the Otsutsuki clan and their Assassins may continue their search."

Naruto looked at Hinata then Toneri then Hinata again, he conceded as understood what Hinata is trying to say, "Valid points." He sheathed his sword and looked back for a second.

But he looked at Toneri and made a hand seal. And to Hinata's horror, activated Toneri's Modified Caged Bird Seal. The Mentor cried out in pain for three mintues then Naruto stopped the seal before he caused any permanent damage.

"Never forget what has happened here!" Naruto threatened.

"I won't." Toneri said clutching his head.

Naruto and Hinata walked away with Hinata looking at Naruto in shock.

"But the world will." Toneri called out.

Naruto looked over at his shoulder at Toneri but walked anyway.

( _2 hours later_ )

"Master Jiraiya will take over operations from here and eradicate any Assassin presence in Fire Country. Master Elias and Master Reizo will assist him of course." Naruto explained while Hinata was looking out the window of the WindWhisper.

"Toneri has lost everything. He won't dare leave the moon."

"No. He won't." Naruto said and walked near Hinata. "Although our search for the Oriental Pearls have come to an end, I want that Tenseigan of yours. You will activate it for the Templar Order and for me."

"It will take a while before I figure out how to activate it. It may take years even."

"It might take you a lifetime. Are you up to the challenge?"

Hinata nodded.

"Good."

Author notes

 _This chapter is done. I will make the epilogue now._

 _Two things:_

 _The Neji and Hinata fight is based on Captain America: Civil War. But this time, the winner is in the right here. And yes, like Neji said, those Gentle Pads were created by Hizashi Hyuuga, Neji's father. Neji gave it to Hinata after she was inducted to the Assassins._

 _For those who want to complain about Naruto using the seal despite his promise to Neji, If remember correctly, Naruto promised Neji that he would change the clan. He never said he would not use the seal. This type of seal he modified would not allow Toneri to break it with his chakra._

 _Hope that explains it! Comment and review!_


	22. Epilogue

Fallen Angel

Epilogue

( _Hinata is 18 and Naruto 53_ )

One year later..

Hinata walked to the Palace of the Daimyo with regal dress. She walked along with Eduardo San Juan. San Juan's card was only enough for them to enter the entrance. She thanked the inventor and entered the palace. She found the man roaming around like a pampered noble and stabbed him with her hidden blade.

"You...you're the traitor." The man said as Hinata made him sit down on chair nearby.

"Just finishing up some jobs." Hinata pocketed the Kaguya's Fruit.

"Old...Momoshiki and his Assassins. These two gods undid your change in Pluto..."

Hinata stood up, "Change is coming. And it's happening here on Earth."

Hinata started to leave the palace. The man stood up and tried to touch somebody before he fell, starting a panic. Hinata discreetly walked past the guards rushing to the man's aid.

 _Uphold the principles of our Order and behold that from which we stand._

 _Never share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work._

 _Do so until death, no matter the cost._

 _My name is Hinata Hitomi Hyuuga, Templar of the Leaf...of the Shinobi Rite._

 _I am an older woman now, perhaps wiser. Change has happened in one generation and will come to another._

 _May the Will of the Six Paths find us all peace._

Author notes

 _This fanfic is finished. I'm going to make a story after this and it's all about Naruto and Hinata's time in Konoha as well. I'm also going to talk about Hinata's ascension in the Order and will be more powerful than the original version. Please comment and review. Thanks!_


End file.
